


小九

by xvbanxian



Series: 许半仙的停车场 [1]
Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvbanxian/pseuds/xvbanxian





	1. 第22章

76.  
外头的烟花还没有燃尽，王府的主人却已在众人眼皮底下悄悄退了场。  
小王爷勾着晏大人的脖颈，一路双脚离地被抱进了屋，然后被压在门板后面狠狠亲吻。  
晏大人贴着小王爷粉嫩的唇瓣细细研磨，吻得温柔又强势。  
小王爷被亲得七荤八素，连自己姓甚名谁都不记得，他从没觉得心跳有这样快过。他垫起脚把晏大人勾得更紧，生涩又主动地伸出舌尖舔了舔晏大人的唇角。  
晏大人呼吸一窒，身体的某些部位起了反应，连忙按着小王爷退了开去。  
两人分开的一瞬唇角牵出一道银丝，晏大人不敢多看，他怕再多看一眼就会做出什么禽兽之事，慌忙闭上眼欲平复呼吸。  
而被推开的小王爷还傻乎乎地不知道发生了什么，只觉自己忽然受到了冷落，不甚满意地砸了砸嘴，道：“还想亲。”  
晏大人的下腹一紧，呼吸越发粗重，再度睁开眼时眼底染上了一层危险的情欲。他一把将小王爷打横抱起，扔上了他的雕花木床。  
再次吻上的时候明显比刚才粗暴了许多，晏大人直接撬开小王爷的唇瓣，找到他的小舌用力吸吮起来。  
此刻的晏大人就像只饿了许久的猛兽，小王爷哪里遭得住，躺在小软被里的身体微微发颤，想躲又躲不开，只能乖乖任凭身上的男人欺负。  
晏大人一手解开小王爷的衣衫，顺着衣袍下摆摸到了小王爷挺翘的臀瓣，用力一捏，小王爷下意识地缩了缩，被堵住的嘴里溢出一声呻吟。  
这声细小的呻吟对晏大人来说无异于一剂强效催情，他只觉自己下身那处胀到快要爆炸，他伸出一根手指，从那臀缝中进一步探了进去，找到那处小穴的入口，轻轻地按压起来。  
此刻的小王爷开始察觉到自己的身体变得奇怪，整个人都在发烫，他不知道晏大人为何要摸他那羞于启齿的地方，但他好像又无法拒绝，只能软软地攀着男人宽厚的肩膀，小声叫唤：“唔……不要，不要这样。”  
晏大人调整了一下呼吸，从小王爷身上坐起。失去了的包围小王爷一时间有些空虚，可他又不敢说。他乖乖看着晏大人将衣衫褪去，然后又目瞪口呆地看见从晏大人身下弹跳而出的巨大勃起。  
小王爷惊讶地瞪大了眼，这是他第一次见到这样青筋怒胀的性器，比自己的要粗上许多。他眼看着那根狰狞之物往自己后穴处蹭去，身体的异样更甚。  
他终于明白过来接下来要发生的事情，瞬间脸红得快要滴血，他一把抓起被角想要捂住自己的眼睛，却不料被晏大人扣住了双手。  
“小九乖。”晏大人亲了亲小王爷的耳鬓，然后从褪下的衣衫中拿出一罐脂膏，顺着方才小穴轻轻涂抹了进去。  
“嗯……”异物的入侵让小王爷有些许不适，不过那触感冰冰凉凉，浑身燥热难耐的小王爷扭捏了一下很快便适应，到后来甚至主动分开双腿夹在晏大人的腰侧，方便晏大人的手指进得更深。  
小王爷的小脸潮红一片，整个人已经完全被情欲笼罩，他的身体渐渐得了趣，被开拓的那处不再满足于手指，他眯着眼小幅度地扭动起来，无声地说着想要更多。  
晏大人被他毫不掩饰的模样可爱到不能再忍，迅速抽出手指换上了自己涨到发紫的性器。  
粗长的硬物抵在穴口轻轻剐蹭，小王爷湿痒难耐，穴口瑟缩着一张一合，也不知是激动还是害怕。小王爷也觉察到自己的放荡，害羞地闭上了眼，轻轻去推晏大人的胸膛。  
在床上衣不蔽体的晏大人和平时不太一样，冷峻中有一种说不出的魅惑，他凑到小王爷耳边轻笑着问：“王爷想要吗？”  
小王爷被这话臊得不行，双腿紧紧缠着晏大人的腰，声音细细小小，急得带上了哭腔道：“要的……”  
晏大人却还不放过，坏心眼地用硕大龟头去戳那松软的入口：“乖乖叫我一声我就进去。”  
小王爷听话：“晏……晏哥哥，啊——”  
巨大的肉刃捅进去的瞬间，小王爷的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，嘴里呜呜咽咽地喊：“疼……太大了……”  
晏大人安抚地亲了亲小王爷的唇，身下动作却没有停顿，待到小王爷的身体慢慢适应之后，便握着他的腰大力冲撞起来。  
那粗长的凶器每一下都尽根没入，小王爷眼角挂着泪花，一边像小猫似的抓晏大人的背，一边哭唧唧地呻吟：“嗯……啊……晏哥哥你慢一点，太……太快了。”  
“小九还在勾引我。”晏大人被小王爷的呻吟勾得心痒，把双腿分得更开，一顿猛烈抽插，木床上的帐幔都跟着剧烈摇晃。  
小王爷漂亮的小脸上沾着泪水，可怜兮兮地搂紧晏大人，嘴唇在他脸上轻轻地碰触，晏大人的心顿时软成一滩水，立刻含住了他的双唇，与他缠绵接吻。  
小王爷很快在上下夹击中射了出来，晏大人又凶猛挺动了几十下，才低喘着射进了小王爷的小穴里。  
高潮过后的小王爷被晏大人抱进浴桶仔仔细细地清理了一遍身子，然后又小心翼翼地抱回床上。  
此时已过三更，新的一年已经在不知不觉中到来。小王爷的脸依旧红红，埋在晏大人怀里，晏大人搂着他又亲又哄：“小九的新年愿望是什么？”  
小王爷摇摇头不说。  
晏大人道：“我倒是有一个愿望，就是不知道是否能够实现。”  
小王爷好奇地抬起眼看他，只听晏大人略显惆怅道：“我年纪也不小了，不知今年是否有人愿意让我入赘上门。”  
小王爷又低下头，手指在晏大人胸口画着圈，小声回答：“会有的。”


	2. 完结章

84.  
小王爷被安放在桌上，身上的小棉衣都穿得好好，裤子却退了一半，挂在了一条腿的脚踝上。  
白嫩的股间，一根紫红色的阳物正在快速进出，屋里充斥着肉体碰撞的声响。  
小王爷被顶得受不住，小声抽泣着：“晏哥哥，我屁股冷。”  
晏大人低笑一声，伏在小王爷的耳边道：“小九不怕，多插一会儿就热了。”  
小王爷的脸一下红了个透。  
他以前从未想过，顶着这么一张冰山脸的人，做起这种事来的时候会满是淫言荡语。  
晏大人接收到来自身下的炽热目光，顿时将两条又白又嫩的小细腿分得更开，抽插的动作也更加迅猛起来。  
小王爷很快便在剧烈的快感中缴械投降，后穴把那粗硬之物牢牢吸紧的同时，前端一股一股的白浊都射在了晏大人的胸前。  
晏大人轻咬一口小王爷的耳尖：“小九真不乖，小的时候尿我身上，长大以后射我身上。”  
小王爷差点哭出来。

85.  
北地的冬天格外漫长，往年在京城都已经脱下了棉衣，在这里却仍下着雪。  
小王爷自幼畏寒，好在如今有了一个人行暖炉，走到哪儿都揣在身边，倒也不觉得有多难捱，最多就是屁股疼一些。  
开春之后的某一日，晏大人从王府外头回来，手里拎了一个大箩筐。  
小王爷好奇地凑上去瞧，正对上两双同样探头探脑着的大眼睛。  
“哇！”小王爷惊呼，“哪里来的小猫咪？”  
“沿街的裁缝家的，他家母猫一下生了六只来不及喂养，我便领了两只。”  
小王爷喜不自胜，把其中一只抱起来揣在怀里，告诉晏大人：“以前宫里头的小猫也都是我照顾大的。”  
晏大人把另一只也抱起来，说：“我知道。”  
小王爷只当是先前自己说过没有多想，却不知在他离开京城后，晏大人曾把宫里的几只小花猫都接回了晏府，现在还由老管家照看着。  
小王爷看看小猫，又看看晏大人，十分愉悦地踮起脚，当着两只没见过世面的猫崽子的面，和晏大人接了一个甜甜的吻。

86.  
到了夏天，小王爷终于觉出了北方的好，以往京城都到了吃冰纳凉的时节，这里却依旧凉风习习，气温宜人，而且连带着蚊虫都少了，小王爷的白嫩胳膊上再没了小红包。  
当然也有其他人是这么想的。  
盛夏的某一天，小王爷正在书房里教晏大人练字，眼看晏大人的手就要不规矩地往某些地方探去，府上的下人前来通报，说是有贵客登门。  
小王爷脸红红地把腰带系好，然后出门迎接。  
登门的贵客乃是四王爷，四王爷所在的封地地处东南，六月似火炉一般，于是便携同五位夫人一道来到瑞王的地盘避暑。  
小王爷许久不见四皇兄，心里很是激动，不仅安排了最好的院落，还日日设宴款待。  
四王爷也是没把自己当外人，一住就是个把月，整日寻欢作乐，花天酒地。  
小王爷本来没什么想法，但是有了外人之后自己的某些私人活动受到了限制，这就很让他烦恼了。  
某天晚上四王爷喝多了酒，带着酒意冲小王爷语重心长地说道：“小九啊，别怪哥哥多嘴，你都成年了，得趁年轻赶紧多娶几房夫人传宗接代才是。”  
说完又笑着对晏大人道：“还有晏大人，如此才貌出众，文武双全，怎么就不懂风月之事呢，到现在还未娶亲该不会是某些地方出了问题吧哈哈哈……”  
小王爷同晏大人皆是板着脸一言不发，四王爷自讨没趣，拎上酒壶回了自己院落。  
当晚，小王爷的院中传出了一声又一声暧昧高亢的呼喊声。  
第二日一早，四王爷便起身告辞，回了自己的封地。

87.  
晏大人平日里有晨起练剑的习惯，即便是如今不用再上战场，也不用统率千军，这个习惯也依旧保持着。  
小王爷端着一杯大麦茶，悠闲地坐在廊内，看晏大人在院中挥舞刀剑，将落叶的枝干修剪地整整齐齐，心里颇为骄傲。  
别人家的王妃会刺绣，我家的“王妃”会园艺，小王爷很满意。  
小王爷最近食量大增，晏大人也发现了这一点，他揉着小王爷胀鼓鼓的小肚子逗他：“我们小九的肚子里是不是怀了一个小小九？”  
小王爷怕痒，笑嘻嘻地拍开晏大人的手道：“是因为北方的大米太好吃了。”  
他在京城的时候就听说过这一点，如今到了秋收的季节，吃到正宗的北方大米，才知果然名不虚传。  
过了几日王府的管家告了假，说是家中的农田收成忙不过来，得回去搭把手。  
小王爷听得后立即与晏大人商议了一番，第二日晏大人便跟着管家一道下了乡。  
田岸上忙碌的村民们一看这陌生男子穿着华贵，相貌不凡，心中料定帮不了什么忙。  
谁知那男子径自下了地，拔出身后佩刀直冲稻田而去，出手之快让人根本看不清他的动作，三下两下便将半亩田地收割了个干净。  
原本三日才能收完的水稻如今半日便完成，村民们感激不已，临走前送了晏大人五石大米以示感谢。  
晚上小王爷吃着晏大人的劳动果实，又多加了一碗米饭。

88.  
才刚入十月，天空便又开始飘起了雪，小王爷裹上新做的小棉袄，奋不顾身地冲进了雪地里。  
晏大人挎着一件斗篷跟在他的身后，说道：“在这儿过了一年，我还当你已经把雪看腻。”  
“那怎么会，一年有四季，每个季节都有它独有的风景，看雪只是其中之一。而且有晏哥哥陪着，看什么都不觉得腻。”  
小王爷回过头冲他笑，笑得眉眼弯弯，一如当年那个冬至的夜晚，只是如今的话语中多了一份从容与笃定：“晏哥哥会一直陪着我的。”  
晏大人笑了，从背后拥住了小王爷，伏在他的耳畔轻声说：  
“我会的。”  
我会陪你经过春，渡过夏，掠过秋，跨过冬。  
然后陪你走过一个又一个四季。


End file.
